


Baby Don’t Cut

by Boogze_BTS_ARMY48



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Cutting, Depression, F/M, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Supportive Park Jimin (BTS), jimin is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogze_BTS_ARMY48/pseuds/Boogze_BTS_ARMY48
Summary: Y/N is getting bullied by Jungkook and it starts getting to the point where she gets depressed and starts cutting, Jimin her boyfriend try’s to help her.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Baby Don’t Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic is based off the song “Baby Dont Cut”

Jimin Oneshot 

Based on the song “Baby Don’t Cut”.

Link: https://youtu.be/bdG8A9mZFDY  
https://soundcloud.com/user-895409187/baby-dont-cut-acoustic?ref=clipboard

This Oneshot contains mentions of suicide and depression. If you are uncomfortable reading those subjects please stop and don't read. If you're still here thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

(Y/N’s POV)

I was at school the same thing happening like usual. There was cold water dripping down my head and my clothes were soaked. I felt the water bottle hit the back of my head. There were many laughs that filled the cafeteria. 

But there was one presence that I wanted to leave before I started to cry. Jungkook walks away with a giant smirk plastered to his lips. I ran to the main doors ready to leave but there was a small tug on my shirt. 

Jimin:  
Baby what happened!? 

I don't want him to know that his best friend bullies me every time hes away. I just give a sad smile. 

Y/N:  
It's okay Jiminie the water fountain was broken so it soaked me with water. 

I saw his worried expression fade away ever so slowly making me anxious about his next words. 

Jimin:  
Okay. Do you want me to take you home to change? 

Y/N:  
S-sure.

I followed Jimin close behind walking to the parking lot. The car that he drove in front of us with its flashing lights as he unlocked it. I felt his arms wrapped around me kissing my cheek multiple times. The smile that spread across my face was noticeable and made some of my overwhelming sadness disappear. 

He walked to the passenger seat with the most unique smile appearing over his lips and making his eyes turn to little crescents. The door opened widely from the gentle pull of his hand. I got in with the smallest smile on my face. Jimin got in on the other side beside me.

(Y/N lives with her brother. Her brother usually isn't home because of work.) 

(Flashback)

-3 Years Ago-

I was crying harder than usual because I felt like I was alone and no one loved me. I grabbed some pills from the bathroom. I took multiple but I heard someone yell my name before my eyes closed and everything was black. 

(Jimin’s POV)

Once I walked into my girlfriend, Y/N’s room I saw pills all over and an unconscious Y/N on the bed. Once realization hit me I ran to her with tears in my eyes. The limp body I held had a very small pulse as I drove her to the hospital. She was in a hospital bed as I watched her chest rise up and down. 

I looked over her body with a steady eye. My eyes widened when they landed on her small arms. There were big scars across her wrists and a couple fresh cuts overtop of them. The tears that brimmed my eyes fell as the information sunk into mybrain. She always looked sad underneath that beautiful smile of hers. That's why she always either had bandages or wore long sleeves. 

The small amount of movement that I felt from the girl in front of me is what told my nerves to move my eyes to Y/N. The girls eyes were slightly shut and there were tears falling slowly down her face. 

Y/N:  
J-Jiminie I'm so s-sorry.

I couldn't control my body. The only thing that came to realization is that I was hugging her tighter than ever. The tears that had been held back ever since we got to the hospital finally fell and continuously kept rolling. 

Jimin:  
D-don't ever do that again! 

(End of Flashback) 

(Y/N’s POV)

The memory flashed through my mind making the stinging in my forearms come back. I was wearing a long sleeve which hid the multiple deep cuts across my wrists. I didn’t want Jimin to know that the horrible feeling of being alone and that nobody loved me came back.

He’s really the only one that I know who cares but I still feel useless and a burden to him. He’s my boyfriend of course so I’ve been trying to fix my condition without him knowing.

The sudden touch of the boy beside me made my head turn in his direction.

Jimin:  
what are you thinking about, Princess?

Y/N:  
Oh nothing.

Jimin:  
Are you sure?

Y/N:  
yeah of course.

Jimin didn’t say anything after that. It felt like he believed all of my lies. After maybe 20 minutes we were at my house. My arms were continuously stinging and my nerves were on alert the whole time I was around Jimin. 

I grabbed a pair of clothes and a towel to shower because the supposed to be “water” was actually sprite. My skin felt sticky and everything just wasn’t right. Jimin stood behind me engulfing his arms around my waist.

Jimin:  
I'll see you after your shower

I just nodded feeling his arms loosen. I walked into the bathroom turning on the shower. After I got into the warm water I broke down. My body felt numb and tears were gouging at my eyes. The feeling of everything hurting made it worse.The newly made cuts from this morning burned harshly and the hot water that I didn't bother to turn down. I cried as I washed my body and hair. 

After about 10 minutes I got out of the shower clean. I changed into a long sleeve like always and a pair of black shorts. I walked out sitting on the floor beside Jimin.He tried to hug me but I resisted. He seemed to pull away and stare at my arms. I looked down at them as well to see the sight of blood that had already been soaking through my sleeves.

(Jimin’s POV)

I tried to hug Y/N but she kept pulling away from me until I noticed the red liquid that soaked her sleeves. 

Jimin:  
W-why I thought you said you would stop!

I couldn’t control my tears, they just started falling.

Y/N:  
This way I have control of the pain I feel inside.

Jimin:  
How long has it been going since you felt this way because you got me here feeling so damn helpless.

Y/N:  
It’s been awhile I guess I needed better luck.

Jimin:  
Baby Never Cut! You feel like nobody seems to care you feel your on your own. But listen pretty lady you don’t have to be alone. So baby don’t cut! You can do anything just promise, baby.

I stopped for a second to take a breath and started talking again.

Jimin:  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end, you may just feel that blade your holding is your only friend, but baby don’t cut. You can do anything just promise, baby. 

I held her close to me while crying into her hair.

Jimin:  
P-please don’t c-cut.

Y/N:  
I won't, I promise.

We decided not to go to school for the rest of the day and just cuddle all day. We cleaned and took care of her arms. I stayed the night. all night we watched movies or ate chocolate and lots of other food. 

In the morning both of our alarms went off and she stayed asleep. I kissed her on the forehead and laid out her clothes.

After that I went down stairs and made breakfast for the both of us. The feeling of small arms around me made happiness flow through my body.

Jimin:  
☁️Hopefully she feels better☁️

A small giggle broke me out of my thoughts.

Y/N:  
This food is good baby!

She had a piece of bacon in her mouth while making a funny face. The stove beeped signaling me to put the pancakes on the skillet.

Jimin:  
☁️She hasn’t laughed like that in awhile☁️ 

Her smile was giant as she talked and she was so happy. The way she would look at me gave me happiness as well. She was wearing the clothes that I laid out for her but she was also wearing one of my hoodies over them. 

I’m guessing to hide her cuts but she was still beautiful as ever. I walked up close to her cupping her cheeks. I kissed her with all the love that was in my body. Once I pulled away we were both breathing hard.

Jimin:  
I love you so much.

Y/N:  
I love you too.

She hugged me tightly with a kiss on my cheek. It took us about 15 minutes to eat.

Y/N:  
We should get to school now before we’re late.

Jimin:  
Yeah lets go princess.

I held her hand as we walked to the car that we drove yesterday. I opened the door for her and smiled brightly at the small girl in front of me. I shut the door softly once she got in. I got in quickly holding her hand when when I got in as well. The feeling of her fingers intertwined with mine made me happy. 

We drove to the school and parked in the parking lot. We both got out with a jump. She started walking to the school doors but before she could I caught her wrist to which she hissed in pain but she still spun around surprised by my actions. I kissed her apologeticly and with emotion evident in my touch. I pulled away slowly touching our noses together. 

Jimin:  
I love you so so much.

Y/N:  
I love you to Jiminie.

I let her go and watched her walk into the school with a smile on her face. I started walking as well and ran into my best friend Jungkook.

Jungkook:  
Sup bro!

Jimin:  
Hey!

We had a conversation but what he ended the conversation with made anger rise in my body. 

Jungkook:  
I don’t like your girlfriend dude she is so disgusting and such a bore.

I just walked away not wanting to start a fight or argument. I went to first period to get an early start.

(Y/N’s POV)

I was having a better day than yesterday. I even smiled at some people who walked past me in the hallway. But once I got to class everything changed. Jungkook walked past me and hit my books out of my hands. Everyone looked up at me with smirks.

I just stood there in the hallway at the entrance of the classroom. Everyone started laughing and pointing, making it hard to feel happy anymore. I couldn’t take the laughing anymore and I felt like harming myself in that moment. I texted Jimin to tell him how I felt about him. 

(Text Conversation)

Y/N:  
📱- I love you with my body, heart, and soul to death.

Jimin:  
📱- I love you. 

(End of Text Conversation)

I just sat in my desk with my head down crying 

Y/N:  
☁️ I don't like it here. Please just take me away.☁️

I heard the bell ring loudly breaking me out of my trance. I ran out of the school to my house feeling like the whole world's against me. I ran to the bathroom taking the razor blade off the bathroom counter. 

Y/N:  
☁️ Would I really break my promise this soon.☁️

I just set the question aside and started cutting. 

Y/N:  
☁️ One cut, Two cut, Three Cut, Four.☁️

I started getting light headed and passed out by the bathtub. 

(Jimin's POV) 

After Y/N sent that text I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. I was in the middle of class so I couldn't just run out but the feeling in my stomach kept getting harder to ignore and I felt like I needed to follow it. Once the feeling got worse I knew I needed to go to her house. 

Jimin:  
Uh miss may I go to the bathroom? 

Miss Choi:  
Yep just hurry back please. 

Once I was out of the classroom I started running to her house with panic and anxiety burning within me. I made it to the front door which was open and gave a horrible feeling to my gut. I ran into the house the sound of water being heard while going up the stairs.

Once I made it to the bathroom my heart beat was fast but it sunk at the sight of the bloodied girl on the floor there was blood everywhere and I couldn't stop the continuous tears rolling down my cheeks. I picked her up leaning against the bathtub. 

Jimin:  
Y-Y/N! P-please why! 

Jimin:  
Somebody call an ambulance! 

I heard loud footsteps running quickly up the stairs. Her brother peeked into the bathroom and his eyes widened once he saw his baby sister laying on the side of the bathtub in my arms.

Bangchan:  
W-what Happened!? 

Jimin:  
Just hurry and call the ambulance! 

He grabbed his phone immediately before running back downstairs with red eyes about to cry. 

Jimin:  
☁️ She was fine this morning. She had the prettiest smile on her face. W-who made her do this! W-why did they make her happiness fade away! Why!☁️

I watched as her eyes rolled the back of her head. The sight of blood makes it hard not to cry. Her once so beautiful wrists that she had 4 years ago were now scarred and crimson from the metallic liquid that dripped out of the deep cuts made not too long ago. 

Jimin:  
Why the hell didn't she stop at will?! 

I heard the slightest sound of sirens making their way closer to the house. The sirens stopped and I watched as they put my pail girlfriend on a stretcher. I followed quickly behind them jumping into the ambulance. The feeling of uneasiness creeping back into my body. 

We made it to the hospital but I was told to stay seated in the waiting room. The paramedics rushed her into a room and I heard the doctor talking on the phone with what I think was her brother then the other nurses and doctors ran while talking. 

Emergency:  
She's lost a lot of blood the place looks like a murder scene. 

I heard nothing after that. 

(1 Hour Later) 

I looked up to see the doctor in front of me. He had a sour face which scared me, making my anxiety go through the roof . I knew what he was probably going to say next but I don't want to hear those painful words. 

Doctor:  
Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say... I'm sorry for your Loss. 

I just collapsed out of my seat hitting the floor hard but not caring for the pain that was in my knees. It felt like my whole world was gone. I had nothing to love or hold onto. Y/N is Gone! 

Jimin:  
☁️ It's my fault she's gone! I knew I should have checked on her more and I should have told her how much she meant to me. I lost the love of my life! I let her down I-I.☁️

Jimin:  
*Baby I thought you made a promise you would never cut!*

Jimin:  
☁️ You feel like nobody seems to care, you felt you were on your own. But you didn't listen pretty lady, you didn't have to be alone. I said you could do anything. just don't cut. I knew your heart was hurting, you thought the road had end. You may have felt the blade you held was your only friend. Baby don't cut please baby don't cut. But you went against and did it anyway.☁️

-Y/N's Funeral-

I sat with Y/N's brother in front of her pale lifeless body. I felt numb. I didn't want to look at her body just laying there not breathing. I didn't seem to feel the one single tear that streamed down my cheek. 

After the funeral was over I had to go to school the next day. I didn't sleep. I just stayed awake thinking what I could have done differently to change the present. 

-School-

I walked through the main doors. My hood over my head trying to cover the dark circles under my eyes. I felt a grip on my shoulder making me to turn around. I looked up to see my so-called "Best friend" Jungkook with the biggest smirk on his face. 

Jungkook:  
I heard your girlfriend finally kicked the bucket. I honestly thought she would've done it sooner. 

My heart sunk at the words that seemed to come out so calmly from his mouth. Tears brimmed my eyes and my hands turned to fists. 

Jimin:  
You have no right to talk about her that way! She did nothing to you, all she tried to do was keep on living! 

Jungkook:  
She took all your time! It was like the only thing that existed was her. You forgot all about Me! I'm your goddamn best friend Jimin.

I could feel the anger radiating off of the brown haired boy in front of me. 

Jimin:  
Why do you always have to make things about yourself Kook! You do know the world doesn't revolve around you right! People have feelings that can be hurt and they aren’t always happy! 

Jimin:  
I'm guessing that you're the one that made Y/N's life a living hell because you didn't care about her. You thought she was a joke but you didn't realize she meant the world to me and that you'd ruin our friendship in the process! 

I felt hands hold me back. I looked behind me recognizing the person behind me. Taehyung, my best friend. 

Taehyung:  
Jiminie please stop yelling before a fight breaks out. You wouldn't want Y/N to see you like this right?

Jimin:  
Well he shouldn't talk about her that way! she was everything to me and yet he feels the need to make her an old story like everyone else! 

Taehyung:  
Okay just come with me and talk. 

Jimin:  
O-Okay.

I followed the boy to the step down lounge that's in our school. 

Taehyung:  
Chim tell me what's wrong.

Jimin:  
I-I miss her T-Tae. 

He hugged me tightly. 

Taehyung:  
It's okay Chim remember she wouldn't want to see you cry over her mistakes. 

Jimin:  
But I c-could have been t-there sooner.

Taehyung:  
Shh. You'll get through this. 

Jimin:  
No I won't Taehyung She meant everything to me! But she took her life with a blade that she promised she wouldn't use! 

I pulled away from the boy who was trying to comfort me. 

Jimin:  
I'm going home I-I'll talk to you later. 

Taehyung:  
Sure just don't make any dumb decisions. 

Jimin:  
I won't. 

I left walking to my house but I zoned out and just kept walking. Once my senses came back I looked around and realised where I was. It was the place Y/N and I had confessed our feelings for each other. Flashbacks flooded my mind. 

(They were childhood friends so that's why they caught feelings at a young age) 

(Flash Back) 

-5 Years Ago-

We were listening to our favorite song while sitting on grass. The song was a love song so it was sorta hard to hold myself back. I looked into her green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. 

She looked into my eyes as well. I leaned in wanting to show her my feelings. There was a soft sensation on my lips that made my eyes widen. 

Jimin:  
☁️She kissed back!☁️

Once I realized this was real I pulled her into a deeper kiss. I hugged her like my life depended on it. When I pulled away I saw her cheeks red like roses and her small hands trying to hide her smile that I love so much. 

Jimin:  
Y-Y/N I like y-you

Y/N:  
I l-like you too, Chim. 

I hugged her waist tightly which caused her to fall down on the blanket underneath us. I snuggled into her side looking at the sky. 

Her fingers massaged my head as we just laid there in comfortable silence. The sky turned black by the time we got back home. 

(End of Flashback) 

I didn't realize that I had broken down into tears. The feeling of happiness that I felt when her lips touched mine and when she returned my feelings as well. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Every small thing she did somehow always amazed me. 

I walked to the small graveyard that held everyone's late loved ones. I walked around till I got to Y/N's gravestone that had been decorated with many colorful flowers. 

Jimin:  
I-I miss you so so much. It's been hard since you left this world. I feel empty now that you're gone but I promise you I'll continue living my life because I want to show you how much I love you. This promise will forever be in my heart and I'll never break it, princess. I Love You.. 

-The End-


End file.
